Naruto of the Five Elements
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto has the ability to absorb chakra, chakra affinieis, and so much more. What will he do when stuck in a village that hates him? Become much more powerful, that's what.


Naruto was walking through a dark alley at midnight. Most people would figure he was suicidal doing this, because of the number of civilians and ninja that would love to take the opportunity to kill him. He was the only baby born on the day the nine tailed fox attacked the hidden leaf village. Ever since then he had been looked at with distain. He was a constant reminder to all of the people who survived the nine tails attack, and of the loved ones they lost to it. The fourth Hokage was able to seal away the great beast, but even that was for a limited time. They started to believe he was bad luck, and the cause of their losses, and the loss of their precious kage.

Naruto was an average sized kid, for a ten year old boy, with blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, with an athletic build. His blonde hair was framed like the fourth Hokage in his earlier years. He looked like a clone, except there wasn't a constant smile; instead there was a permanent frown. The boy was always mad, and never tried to make friends. Even in the academy he didn't try to make friends, instead he chose to train. He did everything with perfect precision, to a point people started calling him a young Itachi Uchiha.

As Naruto walked down the alley way, a heavy set ninja with a large scythe in his hand landed in front of him with an evil grin on his face. Naruto examined him. He was at least three times taller than Naruto, had brown hair with squinted eyes, and wore some kind of battle armor. The most revealing part of his identity was the large kanji for Akimichi centered on the front of his armor. Naruto instantly knew he was from the Akimichi clan, but didn't know why he was here. He had never been attached by a ninja form one of the clans, so why was he being attacked now. As Naruto examined the ninja, the stranger started to speak.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. When I saw the bad omen of Konoha walking down the dark alleys of Konoha at night like he owned them, I just had to put you in your place. My clan head has ordered there be no harm done to you, but I can't forgive you for luring the nine tailed fox here, and letting it kill my wife. I will avenge her death, by killing the one responsible. You will die this day for what you did!" shouted the large Akimichi ninja.

'Hmmmmm, so this isn't the Akimichi clan trying to kill me, but one rogue idiot trying to dish out his own personal justice,' thought Naruto as he closed his eyes.

The Akimichi wondered why he did this, but figured he knew he couldn't defeat him. Then Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His eyes hadn't seemed to physically change, but instantly the Akimichi knew something was wrong. His body was acting like it was paralyzed, and refused to move at all. His chakra was also chaotic, and he couldn't manipulate it. Looking up he saw Naruto with the same bored look on his face as before, but it held a slight smirk. The unnamed ninja instantly knew Naruto had something to do with what was happening to him, and became enraged that a child was able to render him in this petrified state.

"What did you do to me you little demon?" shouted the Akimichi, through clenched jaws, because the paralysis jutsu wouldn't allow him to even move his jaw to speak.

"Hmmm, well I have invented a few techniques to defend myself from morons like you. The technique you currently experiencing is what I like to call the 'Petrification Eye'. It is a technique I invented after I heard all of that b.s. from those idiot civilians about how great dojutsu's were, so I invented one of my own. The only difference is that anyone can use this technique as long as they know how, and can manipulate the KI to a master level. It really is a simple technique. I channel my killing intent into my eyes, and then look into my enemies eyes. When this happens I unleash all of the killer intent I was building up in my eyes. As soon as that happens your body freezes up from the instinctual fear that this technique creates which leaves you in the state you currently find yourself in now. It is a very useful technique, because it does not require hand signs, time, or even chakra. All you need is the ability to control your killer intent. It is one of my favorite techniques if have invented, but there is another ability I have invented that you will be experiencing tonight." Spoke Naruto, as he slowly walked over to the petrified ninja.

"What other ability? What does it do?" asked the Akimichi ninja, with a hint of fear in his voice. If the other technique was on par with the first then he was royally screwed. He could not move, and could not find out how to break out of the technique as the release method was not working, since it was not chakra that was holding him down.

"Well the technique I am about to use on you allows me to absorb someone's chakra, chakra affinity, some of their strength, life force, and use it to reinforce my own. If I absorb all of your chakra, then I can even remove your very soul, and look into your memories, along with a few other things, that you do not need to know about" Spoke a grinning Naruto. He loved using these two skills to kill the ninja, or civilians that tried to kill him. Not only did he get his revenge, but he also got stronger with each ninja and civilian he killed.

"You can WHAT!" shouted the Akimichi through his clenched jaw. He was not expecting to kid to have such powerful abilities. The problem was how well they worked together. With his unknown ocular abilities he can restrict his victim's movements, while his other abilities kill him. It made him think of how a spider captured its victims in its webs, and then drained its blood with its fangs. He tried with all his might to move, to run away, to do anything to escape this child, but his body wouldn't even move an inch.

"Struggle all you want, but you will not get away. You seemed to have a hard time understanding what my second ability could do, so I will help you by giving you a firsthand experience." Spoke Naruto, as he put his hand on the unknown ninja's chest plate. Instantly you could see the Akimichi's chakra path ways glow blue, as Naruto drained his chakra. After a few seconds, Naruto could see a white entity being dragged out of the Akimichi's chest by Naruto's fingers. After another second he had taken the entire soul out, and was looking through the memories. Naruto didn't care about the man's personal life, and only saw the clan techniques in case he had to fight another one. When he absorbed the man's chakra affinity, he could feel a weak fire affinity that he used to reinforce the one he already had. After he was done doing this, he released the paralysis technique on the Akimichi, and melted into the ground. He loved this jutsu, and was glad the ninja he learned it from was actually stupid enough to attack him in his own home.

When Naruto came out of his earth jutsu, that allowed him to merge with the earth to move around undetected, he walked into the forest to his home he made with an earth jutsu. Opening up the door, he saw his two bed room house. It had light blue paint, dark grey flooring that he put diamond patterns on, and all of his furnishings. Kicking off his shoes, Naruto walked to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up, and walked outside. Behind his house was a large lake that he used to train to become a ninja. He trained in elemental manipulation. He had a strong earth, fire, and wind affinity. He was naturally able to use wind release, but with his ability to take other peoples natural affinities and make them his own, he was able to use earth and fire to the level of someone who had been training in them for years, and he hand not even begun to learn either of them yet. This meant that all of his jutsu would be even greater than someone who had been training to master the elements he had taken for years.

One of the stronger ninja he had killed knew a jutsu that let Naruto further his learning capabilities. It was called the shadow clone justu. It allowed him to divide his chakra amongst however many clones made. This made the clones stronger, since they had more chakra. The thing Naruto like about they thought was their ability to learn, and when they dispelled, he would receive their memories. With his massive chakra reserves he could make hundreds of these clones without getting tired, and could have them master things that would take him years. This meant that something that took three hundred and sixty five days to learn would only take one day if he had three hundred and sixty five clones trying to learn it.

When Naruto learned of this awesome jutsu, and its capabilities, when he was six, he instantly set out to make good use of it. Using the memories of the ninja he had killed, and the clones, Naruto set out to make him-self very strong.

He first started out at six years old making five hundred clones, and then put them in groups with the names of the group's number. Group number one was ordered to master chakra control, because of how much his memories stressed how important this was. Group number two was ordered to master a powerful tiajutsu style he knew from the memories of a real fat ninja he killed. It was called the arhat fist, and was a powerful close range tiajutsu style. The third group was ordered to practice making, and breaking out of genjutsu. Group number four was ordered to practice fuinjutsu. Only one ninja had any knowledge in this field, and it was pathetic at best. Fuinjutsu was so easy for Naruto to learn, so his clones were able to master everything the first day. They were later ordered to master shape manipulation training. His last group of one hundred clones, group five, was ordered to master bukijutsu. They were told to master throwing the shuriken, senbon, and kunai. They were also ordered to learn to fight with the kunai like, because the kunai was also a decent for up close fighting.

This continued for two years. In two years Naruto was able to master water walking, and was starting to learn the kunai balancing exercise. His clones mastered the shape manipulation, and were waiting for further instructions. He could cast low chunin level genjutsu, but could break out of high chunin genjutsu. He would put himself at a low chunin in tiajutsu using the arhat fist. He was a beginner in fuinjutsu, and that bothered him. It was a powerful art form, and it came easy to him, but he had no way of learning it, so he put it on hold. He could hit the bull's eye on his make shift targets with his shuriken, kunai, and senbon almost every time now, and was quit skilled in using the kunai as a close range weapon.

After evaluating his skills, Naruto set out to improve them even more, and adding fire release, and earth release training to his regiment in the place of chakra control training, and shape manipulation training. He knew he needed to further his chakra control, but he was eight years old, and wanted to do cool jutsu like the other ninja. So for the next two years he trained his heart out. He was able to master the fire and earth release training as he had witnessed countless people doing it before thanks to the memories he had. Also thanks to those memories he mastered many fire and earth based jutsu, and even a few water based jutsu, but since he had yet to gain a water release affinity he decided to put off learning them for later. He was depressed he was not able to learn how to master his wind release, and figured he would have to keep looking around for someone to teach him. He continued to learn more by killing any ninja that tried to kill him, and used their memories to further his training. He mastered the kunai, senbon, and shuriken to a high degree, and couldn't be any happier. He could use some pretty skilled genjutsu now, even able to fool some jonin when they tried to be rude to him. He loved using the arhat fist, because all of the strength form absorbing people's essence, and his physical training made it devastating.

When Naruto turned ten he started focus on mastering removing someone's chakra even faster. He realized that speed was the key to as it would not be a practical ability on the battle field if he did not learn how to remove an enemy nin's chakra faster. He started to continue his chakra control, and it really helped his genjutsu. His massive reserves made using genjutsu very difficult, but now it was getting better. He continued to push his body to its limits, and his strength grew by leaps and bounds. Of course his strength was also augmented by the ninja's essence he absorbed.

One day Naruto was walking through the woods when he met a man that Naruto knew was using wind release. He had a leaf nin head band, a red sash with the kanji for 'fire', the regular jonin vest, with dark blue jonin pants. He was tan, with short black hair, and was smoking a cigarette which was something Naruto did not enjoy smelling as his senses had been sharpened slightly thanks to his life force.

"Hello, who are you" asked the man. He seemed genuinely interested, probably because how close Naruto had gotten to him before he was able to sense him.

'He obviously is not a sensor nin which is a good thing, and he doesn't seem to hate me which is an even better discovery' thought Naruto. "Hey, I am Naruto, and I noticed you were using wind release" spoke Naruto, as he gave a halfhearted wave. He was wondering if he should try and kill this ninja like he had the rest and remove his soul to learn how to use wind release, but something was telling him to be careful around this ninja. It must have been the battle experience he had gained from the memories of those dead ninja.

"Oh, yea I was. I can't believe you were able to figure it out. Most people can't see most wind release jutsu because of their transparency, unless of course you have a dojutsu which would allow that person to see the chakra within the technique" rambled Asuma.

"Yea I read about elemental techniques from a book I found beside a trashcan, and I was instantly interested. I went out and 'obtained' some chakra paper. That is how I discovered I had a wind release affinity, but nobody around here seems to be able to use wind release. You are the first person I have found that can use it" spoke Naruto as he walked toward Asuma.

"Oh so you have a wind release affinity as well. It is very rare for someone in fire country to have a wind release as it is mainly a Suna affinity, but as with all things accidents do happen. You, me, and one other man are the only ones in the village that have a wind release affinity, but I would not go to the other man as he is not someone you would want to get evolved with" spoke Asuma, in an eerie voice. It was obvious this ninja did not like the other one.

"I am just going to cut to the chase. Could you write down all of the elemental exercises for the wind release, so that I may master them" spoke Naruto, as he offered up a black scroll.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not. I will even through in my favorite technique to help you along" spoke Asuma, as he began writing down all of the wind release exercises, and his favorite jutsu.

'He must not have been in the village for a while, as it is obvious he does not recognize me. I better make a copy in case he tries to come back and take the scroll from me, but if that happens it will be the last day he will ever draw breath on this planet' thought Naruto ominously.

"Ok all done, hear you are, but remember that it takes years to master an element, and that technique I gave you is a jonin level technique so it will take you quite a while to master it as well" spoke Asuma. Naruto just bowed his head slightly, said his thanks, and walked away.

"Strange kid, but nothing wrong with being different. All of the strongest nin have some kind of quirk. Just look at Guy and all of his eccentrics, Kakashi and his tardiness and perverse nature, and me and my cigarettes" spoke Asuma more to himself as he got back to training.

When Naruto got out of clearing the leaf ninja was training on, he made a B line strait for his house. It took a few minutes, but when he got there he saw all of his clones training. He ordered them to start to dispel in groups of ten every five seconds.

"Ok let's have a look at what that ninja gave me" spoke Naruto, as he unrolled the scroll that held the wind release training on it. After reading it, he made one hundred clones.

"Ok boys we are going to be mastering wind release today. The first step in mastering one's wind release is to place a leaf on one hand then place the other hand on top of it. After you do this you will have to try and use your chakra to cut the leaf. It will help if you envision yourself actually cutting the leaf. As soon as one of you makes some head way in this, dispel so that the rest of us may see how you did it. Continue doing this until you have mastered the first step. I will be over here going over the jutsu that jonin gave us" spoke Naruto. He got a "Yes sir" before his clones started getting to work.

'Ok let's see what type of technique that jonin gave us. Oh, he gave me a chakra flow jutsu. The technique is called the Flying Swallow technique, and its description reads: An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade — like a kunai or sword — by flowing chakra into it. The materialized chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. Seeing through the movements is said to be very difficult.

The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible. It not only raises the power of the weapon, but simultaneously turns oneself into a blade as well. The chakra-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron. The technique works best with elemental chakra, especially with wind-natured chakra which greatly increases the offensive cutting power. (Got this from Narutopedia)

'Wow this technique is amazing, and I bet it will be even better whenever I master wind release' thought Naruto, as he used a one handed seal, instantly one hundred clones came into existence. Naruto had used the clone technique so much that he only needed to use one hand to make them now, and he foresaw in the future he would not even need that to make them. Naruto threw a kunai to each of them, before calling out his orders.

"I want all of you to begin trying to master the 'Flying Swallow Technique' while I am gone. It will be vital in the future that we learn this as like I always say, supplementary techniques are the best techniques, and I can tell that this is a supplementary technique that will be greatly needed in the future" shouted Naruto, as he watched his clones get to work.

"Ok now I need to find the green spandex wearing man. I remember form those memories that he was the best tiajutsu master in Konoha, and a really nice guy. I am sure that I will be able to become even stronger if I train under him" spoke Naruto, as he made another set of one hundred clones. He ordered the clones to fan out, and search for the spandex wearing man.

It took three whole hours, but finally one of his clones found him. He was with a group of genin if there ages were anything to go by, which would mean that the spandex man was a jonin sensei now. That was not good, because now he would have even less time to train him if he did decide to train him. He noticed that one of the boys was a Hyuga, which meant that the spandex man would not be able to teach him much because their clan frowned upon everything except their own personal tiajutsu style. The girl looked like a weapons nut, if all of the storage seals with various weapons was anything to go buy, and the final boy looked like a little clone of the big spandex man, and even from a distance Naruto could tell the boy was hopeless at almost everything, but oddly enough the spandex man did not get mad from the boys failures, and only smiled when the boy got back up an tried again.

'He must respect perseverance' thought Naruto, as he walked into the clearing. The Hyuga gave him a dirty look like he was beneath him, the girl gave him a curious look, the mini clone gave him a confused look as well, but spandex man gave him a dazzling smile followed by a thumbs up.

"Well hello my youthful young man, how may my team and I be of assistance for you today" asked the spandex man.

"I heard from the grape vine that you were the best tiajutsu master in Konoha, and I came to ask if you would be willing to teach me, even if not as a regular student" spoke Naruto. He was still put off by the man not giving him a dirty look, and could only assume that like the cigarette man, he had not been in the village for quite a while as well.

"Of course I can train you to be an amazing tiajutsu specialist like me, but I must warn you I do not take slackers, and my training will push you to your limits" spoke the man in a serious voice which surprised his team because they did not think the man was capable of being serious, except maybe lee.

"I promise you I will put forth a hundred and ten percent effort or even more if it is needed to meet your expectations" spoke Naruto with conviction in his voice that shocked everyone once again. They just thought he was a regular kid trying to be some kind of cool ninja, but his conviction told them otherwise.

"Ok, let's see where you are in tiajutsu, and then we will move on to bukijutsu" spoke Mighty Guy.

"Ok so who am I fighting" asked Naruto, as he removed his shirt. They were all surprised by the cut muscles he had, and Mighty Guy was giving him a hard look, like he was trying to figure out how he got such a build.

"I will fight you and the show you that you are nothing compared to me" spoke the Hyuga.

"For your sake I hope you win, because I would hate to see what happens to a Hyuga who can't talk trash and act like royalty even when they are not" spoke Naruto, as he got into the Arhart Fist stance.

"What did you say" asked Neji in a deadly voice as he got into his Gentle Fist tiajutsu stance.

"First one to fall unconscious, or surrender loses" spoke Mighty Guy as he waved his hand initiating the fight to start.

Neji took off, and tried to strike Naruto in the chest with his chakra infused finger. Naruto easily caught his hand, twisted it, kicked Neji's feet out from under him, and then threw him into a close by tree. Neji made a hard 'THUMP' sound when he hit it, but was able to stand, but now he looked super pissed off.

"You got lucky with that attack, but you will not get so luck this time" shouted Neji, as he charged Naruto.

"What's a Hyuga that cannot see charka or tenketsu spots" asked Naruto.

Neji did not respond and was almost upon Naruto, but Naruto was ready for him. Right before Neji was within striking range Naruto answered he own question.

"They would be blind and defenseless" spoke Naruto, as he kicked dirt directly into Neji's eyes causing him to stop instantly to try and clear them, but Naruto was having none of that , and delivered a earth shaking spin kick to his stomach which launched him into the same tree Naruto had thrown him into last time. Neji did not get up, so Naruto assumed he was out cold.

"And the winner is, Naruto" shouted Mighty Guy. He was impressed with Naruto's tiajutsu, and was also impressed by his quick thinking. Many would have said it was dirty trick, but in the ninja world that was how they fought. Neji relied upon his eyes way too much, and when Naruto took them away from him he was as defenseless as a civilian. Naruto knew about the Hyugas obviously, and knew he did not have to worry about anything but pure tiajutsu, so he was able to come up with a simple trick to defeat his opponent.

"Sensei isn't that cheating. You said it was only a tiajutsu fight, but he kicked dirt into Neji's eyes to blind him" spoke Tenten. Guy really needed to break her of her crush on Neji, as it was hindering her improvement and their teamwork.

"I did say pure tiajutsu, and that is what Naruto did, or did you see something that I didn't" asked Mighty Guy.

"Yes, he kicked dirt into Neji's eyes" shouted the girl.

"Many would have considered it a dirty trick true, but he did not break any rules. He did not use ninjutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, or any other kind of ninja schooling to my knowledge, and if one looked at it closely you would see that it was a technique made, used, and altered purely with the use of tiajutsu so it was completely legal. Tenten I know you like Neji, but you cannot rush to his rescue every time he does not get his way" scolded Might Guy. Tenten hung her head down, and gripped the base of her shirt until her knuckles turned white. Mighty Guy just sighed, and turned his attention back to Naruto who was approaching him with an unreadable look on his face.

"So am I worthy to become your student" asked Naruto.

"Yes your skill with tiajutsu is already impressive, and I must say you have mastered the Arhart fist beautifully. May I ask where you learned that tiajutsu style" asked Mighty Guy with genuine interest.

"I was self-taught with a scroll I found four years ago" spoke Naruto, keeping his unreadable expression on his face. He did not need anyone let alone a jonin snooping around him. He might be able to link all of the murders the village had been suffering from to him, and that would not be good. He knew he was strong, but not nearly strong enough to fight off a jonin of this guy's level.

"That is amazing. To be able to rise to the level that you are at with just a scroll and nothing else is truly amazing. You must be very gifted with tiajutsu" spoke Guy with a smile on his face, and the good guy pose going full force.

"Thanks, but I would really like to start learning now, as I do not like wasting time. I wish to learn from a master, and I hope that by the time I get my own genin team I will have mastered your tiajutsu style" spoke Naruto.

"Well Naruto welcome to team nine and to training hell" spoke Mighty Guy, as he handed Naruto some training weights that would match his strength, and adjust their weight accordingly.

'I am going to have to apply some resistance seals, because these weights only help some areas not all of them' thought Naruto, as he started to learn the basics of Mighty Guy's tiajutsu style the 'Hard Fist'.


End file.
